


three takes (on life)

by three_things_sid



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_things_sid/pseuds/three_things_sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good ones always die young, so it's a compliment really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three takes (on life)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a LJ challenge. I'm [on tumblr](http://three-things-sid.tumblr.com/) now, in case you want to say hi.

Take one; scene one: Tony

 

Tony has always known that he is meant for something bigger, for something great. Everyone always tells him, and he himself could not agree more.

He is special. But he also knows that, if it comes down to it, this doesn't mean a thing. In the blink of an eye (or the turn of a bus) everything can be over. Because, wasn't Chris the most special of them all?

Life doesn't give a fuck about your careful laid plans, or if you have achieved anything yet. You need to make it count, no time to waste.

So Tony leaves, and he learns, and he loves and fucks, like it is the last thing he will ever do. (And maybe, it is.)

_Live as if you'll die tomorrow, dream as if you'll live forever._ James Dean said it, so it must be true.

 

Take two: Chris

 

Life is short, Chris knows this. No need to tell him thank you very much. (Peter taught him years ago.) He doesn't care. He doesn't feel like he needs to accomplish something, doesn't care about his legacy. He is not Tony, is not Jal.

Chris just wants to _be_ , wants to feel, just a bit more. Just a little longer.

So he tries, and fails, and tries again, and screws everything up in the end.

Fuck it, he tells himself. _Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it._

No day like today. And who needs tomorrow, when you've got pills and spliff and friends and a girl too good to be true.

The good ones always die young, so it's a compliment really.

 

Final take: Cook

 

Not many people are aware of it, but before Chris' mother left and before Cook's mom kicked him out (basically, before everything turned to shit) they were friends.

Chris was someone who got him, who understood.

But time went by and things changed. Chris got soft. Cook got angry.

Cook does not go to the funeral. But he does move into Chris' old room, and when he looks at the fainting drawings on the wall he remembers.

 

He doesn't go to Freddie's funeral either, cannot stand to look at his best friend likes that. Cannot stand to say goodbye, because what is left to do after that?

Karen screams at him for not showing up, for not _paying his respect._ But she fucks him the same night, nails digging into his back and tears streaming down her face when she comes.

He doesn't complain though, she is the closest to Freddie he will get now.

Sometimes he wonders, if, maybe, he lived too fast.

If, maybe, he already did everything he was supposed to do and felt everything he was supposed to feel, and now there is nothing left to do for him, but to wait it out.

 

Cut.


End file.
